


Exploring the Dimensions: A Lorebook

by KinkTailedKitty (Lady_of_Cats)



Series: The Heart is a Delicate Thing [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Appendixes, Meta, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Cats/pseuds/KinkTailedKitty
Summary: A collection of documents and primers collected from various locations in the Dimensional Planes. These will cover the species and locations frequently seen and visited within the Planes in an effort to help you to decide where to go next on your travels and illuminate the history and culture behind each place.Or in other words, the worldbuilding and lore of the world of Fragile! Handle With Care. Enjoy!
Series: The Heart is a Delicate Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Buying Your First Succubus: A Primer

* * *

_From the fatal desire of Lust, the archdemons created life yet again. They sculpted the demon from the arousal of the flesh and crafted their wings from the pleasure of release. Within their hearts they placed the need to submit and their souls from the intimacy of pleasure and pain. And the Archdemons saw their exquisite work and called it Bliss-Upon-Flesh. And when they were done, they shattered Bliss into a thousand stars and scattered them through the Second Plane of Hell. The seeds of their soul took root in the sulfur pools and from those seeds blossomed the succubi race._

_\--From the Book of Brimstone_

* * *

### So You Want to Buy a Succubus?

You know what everyone says. Succubi are easy pets to keep. They might be a little expensive, but they require little care and upkeep compared to a human pet. All you need is a little water, a little attention, and you'll always be in good company. They make good listeners and better lovers, always willing to provide in any necessary fashion.

Or so they say. A succubus is an expensive investment and improper care of your new pet can result in a half-feral creature that's more willing to kill you than to cuddle with you. While they need less, materially speaking, than a human, they will require considerable time and proper interaction and socialization if you are to reap the full benefits of this wonderful species.

This primer is meant to acquaint the first-time buyer with the various intricacies of succubus care which can be simple at times and at other times quite complex. For the more experienced pet-keeper, there are also useful tips about more advanced training and enrichment techniques to keep your new succubus happy.

### What Is a Succubus?

We begin our discussion with the very basics. While it must be assumed that you, dear reader, must already know what a succubus is if you are considering purchasing one, there are unfortunately many myths and falsehoods surrounding succubi that must be dismissed before we continue into a discussion of care.

So what is a succubus?

We shall start with their taxonomy, as it reveals a few key features about their care. The scientific name for succubi is _Cupidia succubare_. They originate in the metaphysical realms of the Great Dimensions, putting them quite firmly in Kingdom _Theodeia_. They feed upon energy, specifically emotions produced by other sapients and more specifically lust, arousal, climax, and other sexual emotions, and are therefore classed into phylum _visphagia._ Their class is _angelicus_ due to their use of Grace particles, and their order is _daemoni_ as they originate and reproduce in hell. They are fundamentally sex demons of the kingdom of lust, which puts them into class _libidura._

Succubi are carefully cultivated as pets throughout the Great Dimensions. The best, of course, originate from the Second Circle of Hell from one of five High Houses (listed later in this primer). Be sure that the cultivator you buy your succubus from is licensed and reputable as many lower-classed cultivators have inadequate training and housing facilities which produce low-quality succubi with a variety of mental and physical issues and illnesses.

Succubi were created by the Archdemons to prove a magical edge to their various demon armies and this must be kept in mind when assessing a succubus's quality and value before you buy. They very first succubi were living magical batteries meant to provide a boost to the mages of the army. Succubi wings are capable of storing Grace particles, which are then released during sex into their partner. They were a common sight on those primordial battlefields and many a general made tactical strikes against their enemy's succubi. They were also often utilized as unofficial camp guards, trained to raise the alarm if they sensed anything off. Only later were they purposefully cultivated as pets.

Due to this origin, succubi are surprisingly hardy for such delicate-seeming creatures. Their basic care is deceptively simple: they require nothing more than a regular source of lust from which to feed from and a bit of water every now and thing. Food will make them quite ill in fact, although they handle sexual fluids in small amounts. Even an untrained succubus will have high sexual endurance and stamina. They also have incredible regenerative abilities that allow them to heal from almost any injury that doesn't instantly kill them with enough time and minimal-- frequently without any-- scarring. They are very sensitive creatures, with keen eyes, better ears, an even better nose, and wings that can detect changing in magic within a mile radius.

A succubus, as you can see, is a finely tuned instrument, even in its natural, untouched state. It is this sensitivity that makes proper care so important. Care for your succubus, and you shall have a companion devoted to your for your entire life. Fail, and you will have a cringing, constantly distressed creature too anxious to breathe.

### Physical Traits

Succubi in their natural form have a pair of large bat-like wings proportional to the rest of their body, a long tail that ends in a plume of fur, and digitigrade legs that end in paws of various animals. They may also end in hooves, or very rarely bird talons or reptile feet. Their torso and head are humanoid in nature. Their ears may vary between animalistic or pointed like an elf's. While many succubi do have horns and frills, these are not considered a particular characteristic of their race. In terms of coloration, succubi tend to be pleasingly colored, with many having jewel-tones or pastels in a rainbow of hues. They are shapeshifters, although subtle ones, and their coloration and various features may change slightly throughout their lives as their self-concept shifts.

Succubi are rather small, with the vast majority of them standing between the heights of 4’10’’ and 5’3’’. They rarely develop muscular bulk and tend to keep a softer appearance throughout their entire lives. The succubi that do develop muscles tend to stay rather lean and don't generally have a toned appearance. By the standards of many species, succubi are stunningly beautiful in physical form. The highest classed succubi have been said to steal the breaths of others upon sight.

The mark of a healthy succubus is an alert creature. Their eyes should be wide-open and clear. Their hair and fur should be very clean (succubi tend to be fastidious about cleanliness and an unclean pet should be checked closely for illness) and well-groomed. Their claws should be neatly trimmed and filed, with no signs of being bitten or picked at. They should not fear their trainer, but greet them enthusiastically and follow orders without hesitation. They should not have scars (which would indicate some kind of magic deficiency). Bruises and cuts indicate a willful creature and should be avoided for the first-time buyer as they frequently present a challenge to train. A properly broken succubus should be deferent, but still confident and social with the others in their pen as well as buyers.

* * *

_A Brief Note on Gender and Sex_ : Succubi may change their gender or sex throughout their lives according to shifts in their personality. These shifts are marked by a change in their physical appearance as their bodies change to reflect the shift in the way they see themselves and their nature. Such changes are more common in younger succubi in the first few years of their lives, and less common in older succubi who have had more time to figure themselves out. Some succubi, however, continue to change throughout their lives. If you have a strong gender preference, it is recommended to buy a succubus that is ten years or older as they are more likely to have settled in a particular gender and are unlikely to change.

The two most common sexes are male and female with _lxtlr_ (both male and female) and _vzthn_ (neither male or female) making up a smaller portion of the population. Male succubi tend to have ruffs of fur around their ankles not present in female succubi and their plumes are more like tufts of fur. They have a single penis similar to human standard. While they do have an opening in their rear similar in size and appearance to an arsehole in humans, it functions more like a vagina and may produce various mucus-based fluids in order to protect itself during penetration and has increased pleasure sensation. The same is said of the female rear oriface.

Female succubi tend to have more banner-like plumes and bigger plumes on their tails. Their genital structure is similar to human standard, with the noted difference of them being far more sensitive and their clits are generally easier to access than in a human and a slight minority of female succubi have a smaller clit positioned much closer to the sheath. Female succubi may or may not have a very fine, downy-like fur protecting their genitalia as well.

 _Lxtlr_ have a combination of male and female features specific to the preferences of the succubus in question. _Vzthn_ may be more or less androgynous and may or may not have front genitalia at all although they frequently retain neutral structures with erogenous zones. Like the _lxtlr_ , it depends mostly on the preferences and comfort zone of the succubus.

* * *

From here, we shall move the discussion to more specific features of the succubi race, beginning with the most sensitive. Succubi, as you may remember, are finely-tuned instruments and their senses are incredibly keen. This is important when considering their care.

**Wings are the Thing**

The succubus's wings are the most sensitive part of their body, more sensitive even than their genitalia or erogenous structures if they are _vzthn_. As mentioned before, their wings collect, store, and transfer Grace particles letting a succubus act as a magical battery for other demons and angels. However, even non-angels and demons can appreciate this aspect of their kind as the rush of Grace particles is quite pleasant to experience.

A healthy succubus will have wings that are proportional to their body, generally with a wingspan no shorter than 10' and no larger than 18'. Smaller wings indicate a succubus that cannot efficiently store or gather Grace particles which frequently causes health problems and prevents efficient regeneration and limits their sexual abilities somewhat. Longer wings may indicate other development issues and will find it difficult to efficiently discharge grace.

Their wings must also be clean and well-tended, free of parasites. Dry patches of skin are concerning, as a succubi produce oils and spread them along their membranes while grooming, and speak to a lack of care or another health problem. Their wings must be cleanly colored, with no greyish tinges, which again speaks of health problems.

A succubus's wings are also their main feeding tool, allowing them to sense the lust, arousal, and climaxes of others from great distances. They also allow a succubus to absorb sexual energy from others. They are also an erogenous zone for succubi, heavily worked through with nerves that are incredibly responsive to pain and pleasure sensation.

A good owner pays particularly close attention to a succubus's wings. A succubus uses their wings as an important communication tool. Confident succubi hold their wings high and loosely furled. An anxious succubus will fold them flat against their back and as low as possible.

Caring for your succubus's wings can be a vital tool for bonding in the kit of an attentive owner. Should a succubus allow you to care for their wings, it displays trust and faith between owner and pet. It is also relaxing for the succubus and bring them down gently from sex or get them in the mood for it depending on how they are touched. It is highly recommended.

**The Nose Knows**

The succubi nose is a keen instrument as they rely upon their olfactory senses far more than most humans. They have an extremely sensitive sense of smell and taste, which can make them useful for detecting poison or other danger. As far as communication goes, they do quite a bit of communication through pheromones and scents produced by glands on the inside of their wrists, back of their ankles, the shoulders of their wings, the end of their tail, and just beneath their jaw. They also have glands on their feet and hands, although those are far less sensitive.

Pheromones play an important part in the sense of security that a succubus has in any given area. They also play an important role in helping a succubus feel connected to their owner and comfortable with them. Incubi produce their own pheromones in response to succubi pheromones, as do angels to some extent. However, if you do not produce pheromones that a succubus can dectect, it is advised that you buy a diffuser, a detector, and several extracts.

Succubi produce many pheromones and their language is not entirely understood. However, there are four main categories of pheromones. They are as follows:

 _Distress_ : Distress pheromones signal fear, anxiety, pain, and general upset. They are particularly strong and a distressed succubus can quickly be overwhelmed by their own pheromones or drive any succubi around them to distress as well. If your succubus begins to produce distress pheromones, you may diffuse a various combination of incubi protect and sooth pheromones to help calm them down.

 _Pleasure_ : Pleasure pheromones mean a happy succubus. They are produced when a succubus is content and comfortable in their environment. These are the pheromones you want to be detecting from your succubus.

 _Lust_ : Lust pheromones are produced by hungry or aroused succubi and have a touch of magic to them. They invoke attention and increase sexual arousal felt by others. If your succubus is frequently producing lust pheromones.

 _Belonging:_ Belonging pheromones can only be sensed by other succubi and are used to mark a succubus's space, their friends, and even their owners as a way to track of connections. If a succubus is marking everything with belonging pheromones, then they are also likely distressed and need to be tended to.

**The Tale of the Tail**

Succubi tails aren't quite as communicative as their wings or their pheromones, but they are still an important mark of their psychological state. Things like the position of the tail, the type of movement, and the speed of the movement can tell the attentive owner much about their succubi's current emotions. A tail held high indicates a confident succubus, while a worried one will press their tail close to their body. A slow wave indicates contentment, while a faster one means excitement. A twitching tail indicates uncertainty or anxiety, while a lashing tail means anger and distress.

A perfectly still tail is an alert, actively scanning succubus. They sense danger and you must pay attention to what they do next as it may save your life.

The scent and pheromone glands in a succubus's tail are the most developed in their body. The tail is one of their most common ways of dispersing pheromones and a succubus that cannot move their tail quickly becomes distressed.

### Psychological Traits

Succubi are extremely social creatures, far more so than humans. When allowed to interact without intervention from trainers, they tend to gather together consistently and socialize by grooming each other's wings or helping each other bath. When they sleep, they sleep in turns so that there is always a succubus on watch over the group. They also sleep pressed up and intwined with each other, nuzzling as they dream. Isolation is deadly to a succubus and even a short period will severely hurt their well-being. A succubus that retreats to be alone, rather than join a group to be soothed, is a succubus that requires close attention and possibly intervention.

Succubi are also more intimate physically than most other species. They greet and introduce themselves to each other by having sex which allows their pheromones to mingle and merge. Physical touch is important to a succubus and a succubus deprived of touch is a succubus that quickly develops a variety of mental illnesses.

In general, succubi are greatly attentive to their surroundings. They have been used to guard important people or rooms as well as war camps as even a sleeping succubus is partially scanning the environment for danger and will wake and raise an alarm faster than most other creatures. This comes from being prey creatures and is an important aspect to remember about their psychology. Constant disturbances will startle them and distress them.

Succubi tend to be more suggestive to orders and deferent to authority than humans and incubi. They can easily fall into herd mentality, particularly if the pheromones in the group are strong.

* * *

_A Note on Socialization and_ _Succubi:_ In hell, succubi help self-maintain each other through their pheromones, scents and touch. They are never trained alone, always in groups, and are kept in those groups until they are sold to their masters where they are inducted into a new group of succubi. Incubi also help maintain the fragile emotional state of succubi with their own pheromones, buffering them against quick changes and solitude. 

Succubi kept alone and left alone for long hours will quickly develop severe separation anxiety and become clingy. If you can afford it, purchasing two or three succubi is recommended as it allows for proper socialization and interaction between succubi and prevents the problem of isolation. 

If you cannot purchase more than one and must leave them alone for more than half the day, it is _highly_ recommended that you purchase a diffuser and pheromone extracts to soothe them while you are away. It is also recommended that you participate in play and bonding experiences with a succubus before and after you leave. This will provide emotional enrichment for your succubus and prevent them from anxiety.

* * *

**The Succubus Bond**

Succubi are capable of bonding to incubi. They can only ever bond to one incubi and cannot bond an incubus if their first bondmate dies. This bond has magical and chemical traits to it that completely rework a succubus' physiology and psychology.

A bonded succubus needs less social interaction with others and more interaction with their bondmate. They become attuned to their bondmate's moods and desires, frequently mimicking them. They are driven to their bondmate's pheromones and require their presence to be completely soothed.

The bond was originally created by the archdemons to allow the incubi to better control succubi. Incubi may bond multiple succubi at a time and the bonded succubi frequently develop close and intimate relationships between themselves-- there is rarely a problem with jealousy unless an incubus blatantly favors a succubus above all the rest.

Bonded succubi find it difficult to resist their bondmate's orders. They are incapable of lying to their bondmate and experienced increased pleasure and sensitivity to their bondmate's touch.

### In Summary

By now you should have a basic picture of what constitutes a succubus and how to properly care for them. Succubi are surprisingly sturdy creatures, capable of handling more physically than most give them credit for. They are exceptionally clean creatures and can provide hours of happiness and joy to their owners through their unique temperments. However, psychologically they are fragile, requiring constant socialization and enrichment if they are to be kept from developing various forms of anxiety and depression. It is best to have at least two, preferably three or more succubi if you are to purchase them unless you know you are capable of investing the proper time needed to keep them happy.

We hope this guide has been helpful in furthering your knowledge of succubi and preparing you for your future pet.


	2. Preliminary Report: Succubus 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A profile of a succubus of interest

Name: [Redacted]

Known Identities: Twelve-Five (according to certain informants), Alea Amalthea (according to her human ID), seems to prefer Mirri

Species: Succubus

Current Location: Thalassia

Occupation: Prostitute, Model

History: Hatched at Minister Adam's Home for the Unfortunate in the year 3145 post-Imperial Foundation. She was named Twelve-Five after the day and month of her birth. Apparently she was known for being particularly attractive to anyone who laid eyes upon her. According to financial records of the orphanage, her virginity was sold at an extraordinary price when she was twelve and she was rented out regularly near-daily after that. Twelve-Five vanished about three years later from the records. Word-of-mouth stories indicate that she likely lived within the outer precincts of the city, with minimal contact with other monsters. She has kept her presence extremely low-profile-- there were only rumors of a succubus and those were decades old.

Abilities: Unknown, assumed to be typical for her species. No spectacular abilities have been observed.

Threat level: Minimal but not completely harmless due to her relationship to the High General. She has little knowledge of succubi or incubi and her memories seem to be gone. The High General seems to be attached to her and may respond unpredictably should Twelve be endangered or somehow threatened. Twelve also seems to have resources of her own, despite her lack of knowledge. (See note on fairy-ward around the apartment). More observation is required to determine course of action. I have taken the liberty of preparing a few options should she need to be removed (see attached file).

Other: Extremely likely to be a rebirth of [untranslatable] although various personality aspects do not match closely as she is unusually scholarly and curious for a succubus. She has formed a close alliance with the High General as well as the ambassador from the free succubi communities. Observation must be made at a distance due to a variety of factors. I will let you known when I am able to get more information.


End file.
